A Maidens Revenge
by skippersweeite
Summary: When Ciel wakes up one morning h is expecting to have a normal day, but when Sebastian announces that he is going to be meeting Lady Elizabeth, he is suddenly scared, who is this girl with her and why does she look like an angel.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one: Who is she really?-

Normal POV

"Master, its time to awaken," Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring at him with that usual smirk on his face. "For breakfast this morning we have salmon crepes with strawberry jam and your choice of a scone or a biscuit." "Scone please, whats my schedule look like today." "Today you have a piano lesson with Madame Carp and then a British History lesson with Madame Wrigley, oh and Lady Elizabeth is stopping over with her butler Paula."

"Lady Elizabeth is coming, you might as well just clear my schedule for today."

Sebastian chuckled, "yes she does seem very happy when she is in your presence, I wonder what she will do when she found out you wont be around for much longer." Ciel glared at him, "and how is she going to find out?"

Lizzy's POV

"Oh I just can't wait to see Ciel, I have missed him so much, but I wonder how I am going to tell him about you."

In the back of the carriage a figure emerged from the shadows. She was wearing a knee-length white and silver dress, she had high silver heels, and a long necklace with a light purple diamond inside it. Once the light hit her face you could see she had a perfect doll-like face, with light purplish-white hair flowing down her back.

"My princess, I don't think that it is necessary to inform Ciel about our contract, he would have to ask why you called me, and I don't know if you want to tell him."

"Yes your right Ashley, is the mark on my neck showing through the necklace?"

"No my princess, I made sure that it is completely hidden, an angel never forgets her duties."

"That's wonderful Ashley, I know that you will be able to complete my wishes."

-Flashback-

_Lizzy was sleeping in her bed comfortably when she felt a cool breath on her neck, she woke up with a start._

_"whose there?"_

_when she heard no answer she jumped up to the door and when she found it locked she started screaming, "Help let me out, help me!"_

_"There is no use, your mine now." _

_She turned around to see a tall dark haired man with glasses staring down at her. He almost looked like Sebastian, but more evil._

_"What do you want?"_

_"To taste you," he said with a smirk as he reached out and grabbed her trembling form. A few hours later Lizzy was never the same again._

_-_End Flashback-

"Thats why you are here to help me, so that I will get revenge on that man for taking my innocence from Ciel, so now I am unclean for him. I won't be able to please him, he will hate me when he finds out."

"Impurities, something that us angels die to fix."

Back at the Phantomhive Manor

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian, when is Lizzy due to arrive."

I was wearing an outfit that Lizzy had sent me from London, a blue suit with a crimson hat. No matter what anyone said, I did love Lizzy, but I realize i can't be with her anymore, so I try to act distant when I am with her. I can't let her get hurt when I have to leave. I promised my soul to Sebastian, and when he takes it I will die and be reborn in hell. I hope that after I passed, she will find happiness, it is my one regret about signing the contract.

"She is due to arrive here any..."

"CIEL"

"Elizabeth, we have been expecting you, what brings you here today, and who is this?"

In the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian starring at a woman in the corner, when I looked at her I saw something that made my heart stop, a white haired women, could she really be an angel?

"Elizabeth who is this," I said after she had not responded the first time.

"Oh, Ashley is my new butler."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, thanks so much for reviewing and reading my new fanfiction. I am a new author so I welcome tips and ideas. I don't have a clue where the story is going from here so feel free to give me ideas, people who review will get previews of new Black Butler stories as well as stories from Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia, Fruits Basket, Avatar the Last Airbender, and Legend of Korra.

I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters, Please review, and I am sorry but the fact that I called Ashley a butler and not a Maid has something to do with future chapters.

* * *

Enjoy the next Chapter!

-Chapter two: Fight fire with fire-

Ciel's POV

I looked up at Sebastian, just the look on his face let me know that there was something wrong with her. She was beautiful, and she looked about the same age as Sebastian. Although she seemed though she knew something. Sebastian's eyes had turned a bright red, the shade he gets when something is wrong. I turned my head over to Lizzy, she looked nervous like there was something she needed to tell me about, and I could tell it had something to do with her.

"My lord, But I think that something needs our attention in the hall, forgive me but I think that it is urgent."

I could see something in Sebastian's eyes that I have not seen in a long time, it was pure terror and fear, something about this new maid scared him and it was starting to scare me.

"Yes Sebastian, I will accompany to check up on that matter, Lizzy, will you be okay with Ashley in here for two minutes."

" Of course Ciel."

Even though Lizzy was try to hide her fear about something I could tell she was scared about something, I would be willing to bet it has something to do with Ashley. As I exited the door, I saw Ashley walked over to her and whisper something in her ear, and then walked back to the side of the room."

Lizzy's POV

As Ciel walked out the door I could see Ashley walking towards me, with a small witty but concerned smile on her face. I was scared about him finding out about the contract with Ashley, and I could tell Ashley knew what I was thinking about, she knelt down in front of me.

"My Princess, if he finds out about me, I will have to leave there are some people In London who can not know I am here, and if you want your revenge on the demon Claude Faustus for raping you, I suggest you keep me a secret."

I knew she was right the only way I was going to get revenge on a demon, the masters of revenge, was with Ashley.

"Alright I wont tell Ciel, but I have an order for you, no matter what happens between me and Ciel, you will never leave my side."

"Of course my princess."

Ciel's POV

"Who is she Sebastian, and why is Lizzy being so secretive with her?"

"Calm down young master, I have so bad news about Ashley though, Ashley is an Angel."

My heart dropped, Lizzy with an angel, this can only mean one thing, she signed a contract with her but why and why is Lizzy being so secretive about what happened with her last summer, does that have anything to do with the new Maid?

"Does that m-mean she made a contract with h-her?"

"I think so my lord, but you need to talk to her about this, when you made your contract with me, it was because of something tragic and scarring for you, maybe something like that happened to Lizzy and you as her fiance need to talk to her about it."

"Sebastian, I am not sure that she wants to talk to me about this, what if I am no help to her, what it.."

"With all do respect you need to talk to her, I will occupy Ashley."

"Sebastian, the last time I checked I hired you as a butler not as my spirit guide, but I will try, make sure to get Ashley all the way down to the kitchen so she can't hear anything I talk to her about, that is an order."

"Yes my lord."

Lizzy's POV

"Ciel is there something that you want to talk to me about, you seem a little nervous about speaking with me."

I was scared about this when Ciel came back into the room with Sebastian he looked nervous and scared, Sebastian had taken Ashley to give her a tour of the downstairs part of the house while me and Ciel sat upstairs and talked.

"Um.. well.. Lizzy I have a few questions about that new butler of yours, Ashley was it?"

Oh god he knows! " what do you mean, do you no like her, she is really nice and caring and she is a great cook."

"Lizzy, I um, I mean, would you and Ashley like to stay the night?"

I instantly froze, I knew that was not what Ciel wanted to say but I am glad he said it.

"yes Ciel, that would be wonderful, but I need to leave early in the morning, I have a meeting with an old friend."

* * *

Thats it for that chapter, I am hoping to get a new chapter in this fanficiton up by this weekend, I am sorry if I can't though i have some tests this week and I need to study for them, I want to get the new Chapter up as well as the first chapter for a new fanfiction about AmericanxEngland in Hetalia

Please review and like this fanfictions.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, thanks for waiting for this new chapter. I was in Las Vegas over the weekend and did not get a chance to write this new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is now following my fanfictions. Good news, I am posting a new Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction on Wednesday so I hope you all review that. As I have said before I am totally taking ideas and suggestions for the next chapters in this fanfiction. Anyone who follows this fanfiction, me, or any of my other fanfictions will get premium secrets and previews for upcoming chapters and new fanfictions. Enjoy CielxLizzy 4eva!

* * *

Ciel's POV

I could tell that she was uncomfortable. After she had agreed to stay overnight at my mansion, she started to act distant. Believe it or not I was the one starting all the conversations and she usually just answered with a "Yes" or a "I agree." I wondered what had made her upset. Her butler Ashley was always on her like a shadow, whispering things in her ear. I needed to ask her what was going on, I wonder what happened to the old LIzzy, I want the old one back.

"Lizzy."

From across the dinner table I could see her look up at me when I called her name. Her usually beautiful green eyes were looking sad and upset, they made me want to start to cry. She was not eating rather pushing the food around on her plate. I was so worried about her, it made me want to rip my heat out just so she could have one.

"Yes" I heard her ask in a timed scared voice.

"Well.. u-um L-lizzy, if there is something bothering you, you can tell me I promise what ever it is I wont get angry or upset."

Lizzy's POV

I stared at Ciel, was there something that he wanted me to say, I was to afraid to say it, I know how much he would hate me and how sad he would become. I could not hurt him like this.

"Oh, um its nothing Ciel, I am just kind of tired."

"In that case Lizzy, would you like to retire to my bedroom now?"

I almost chocked when I heard him say that. We would be sleeping in a room, together?I could not do this, what if he saw the marks on my back, the scar that demon etched into my skin after he finished with me. I reached up and touched the tender skin on my shoulder and traced the scars on my back, the letters C and F.

"Yes, I am sure my lady is ready for bed, she seems quite tired, isn't that right my princess?"

"Oh yes thank you Ashley."

I got up and took Ciel's hand and started to walk down the hallway to his chamber. As soon as we got there I walked over to the window and sighed.

"Is something wrong Lizzy?"

"Hm? oh no Ciel nothing is wrong, I just have a question for you, do you really love me?"

Ciel's POV

I was a little shocked by her sudden questioning, I admit that even though I am not the most romantic guy, I really do care for her.

"Of course Lizzy" I said as I started to walk over to her, "I love you with my whole heart, I would not want anyone else you are the perfect one for me. I can't wait to see whats in store for us in the future."

Saying the last part almost broke my heart, I knew there would not be much of a future between us, no wedding or kids. After I left she would be all alone and she would be so unhappy.

" Then.. T-then.. T-Then"

"Elizabeth whats wrong why are you shaking, what are you trying to tell me, JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY LIZZY."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!"

Her words cut through me like a bullet, it hit me inches from the heart. I was at a loss for words. She knows, she knew this entire time that I will have to leave, leave her alone here with no one to look after her.

"E-Elizabeth."

"No ciel, don't talk, please nothing you can say will make me feel ok. I thought we had something, something that nobody would ever get in the way of, something that was worth putting every inch of my effort into, but I was wrong. You never ever loved me, I was just another pawn in your game. I know that you will destroy any thing and anyone you need to to craw your way out of hell."

I was shocked she could not mean any of that, how could she think that I would want to hurt her, I loved her, she was the only thing that was worth staying alive for.

"Lizzy please, I know about Ashley I know she is an angel, and I know you made a contract with her, I figure it has something to do with that summer, you were never around. You felt so distant from me, Lizzy please, what happened that summer, why wont you tell me?"

Lizzy's POV

I want to tell him, really I do, I want to make sure that he knows about every inch of me, every moment that I have spent breathing, every time I have laughed or cried or felt unhappy. But, there was no way I could do any of that, I just need to start by telling him about that night.

" Alright Ciel I can tell you what happened that night during the summer. It was late and my mother was having a dinner party downstairs in our mansion. I was heading upstairs to get into bed when I heard a noise coming from outside the window. I assumed it was nothing and went into my room. I woke up two hours later and the party was still in full swing downstairs, I wanted to go to get a glass of water when I realized that the door was locked. I started to bang on it hoping the someone would hear me when I heard his soft but cold voice. He told me that it was no use that I was his. He pulled me into the bed and..."

"Its alright Lizzy, I think I can guess what happened from there."

Ciel's POV

I was so angry, furious at that man for raping Lizzy. He was dead meat I would kill him even if my life depended on it.

"But thats not all of it, look at my shoulder."

I looked up at the shoulder that she was pointing at, there was a huge scar on her back, it formed the letters CF.

"Lizzy, I am so sorry, I promise I will kill this creep if it is the last thing that I do, please don't worry, I will protect you."

"Thank you Ciel, can you do me another favor though."

"Anything Lizzy."

"Ciel, kiss me."

I was a little shocked but I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back and suddenly we were lying on the bed.

"L-L-Lizzy, are you sure you want this, if we go any further I might not be able to stop myself."

"Ciel, all I want right now is you."

Normal POV

Little did they know, someone was watching them from outside the window.


	4. Chapter 4

WOW, ok so it has been a LONG time since I worked on a Fanfiction. My life has been crazy busy lately with trips and schools and modeling. Finally I got back to work on this fanfiction, I also have just updated my old fanfiction called It's Called Love Moron. That is a really funny and romantic GermanyxItaly fanfiction from Hetalia-Axis Powers. Just like I did in that fanfiction I am going to put a question into this Authors Note and you guys can review and try to guess the answer, the first person to guess it gets a preview to my next chapter a week before it comes out! The question is: How many James Bond movies starred Daniel Craig? Answer this question right to get your prize,oh and for anyone who does not watch the James Bond movies, SHAME!

* * *

Lizzy's POV

I woke up slowly, the sunlight coming in through Ciel's bedroom window. I was a little sore but Ciel had been gentle and it was really romantic. It was so much better then the time over the summer with the mystery man. I had a meeting today with an old friend, I was hoping he could help me locate the man who did that to me. I understand how Ciel felt like he needed to help me, but I could not bring him into danger like that. As I started to get up I felt Ciel stir next to me.

"L-lizzy...um good morning, how did you sleep."

I was a little shocked by how peaceful and cute he looked. "I slept fine thanks Ciel, I need to get going though I have a friend coming over."

I could see he looked confused, he must be wondering who I am meeting. I know Ashley told me not to tell him about Alois, but I wanted to. I felt bad for sleeping with him and then needing to lie to him.

"Ok Liz, will you come back over later?"

He blushed, I could clearly tell what he was thinking. It was so sweet that he wanted to spend time with him, I feel so bad that I snapped at him about his contract with Sebastian.

"Of course I will my darling Ciel, but I wanted to make sure you knew how sorry I am about what I said to you. I never thought that I would snap at you like that, but i'm sorry that I did. I completely understand that you would feel the need to get revenge on those who put you in hell." I looked away so he would not see me crying "I just wonder why my love wasn't enough for you."

Ciel's POV

I can't believe that she is asking that question, not because I didn't expect that she would ask, but that I just don't have the answers to her question. I was not sure how she would react when I told her that I just felt like seeking revenge for my parents was more important than the love I have for her.

"Um...well I-I, I just felt that after all my parents did for me that I owed it to them to bring justice to the people who harmed them. I never ment to hurt you in the process because I love you so much, but I guess I have let you down, will you ever forgive me?"

I could see the blush form all over her cheeks, but I was not sure what she was going to say to me, I don't know how I would react if she said she would never forget me. I probably would order Sebastian to eat my soul right then and there.

"Ciel, darling, you mean the world to me and I forgive you for what you have chosen to do with your future. I just want to spend the last few months you have with you. Even though it's killing me to see you and know that soon your just going to be a memory, I want to be here through this with you." She suddenly started to smirk and started stroking my cheek with her palm "By the way, I would hate to see your family name and company be ruined by your contract, maybe you should have an heir to carry on the family name."

My eyes grew wide at what she just suggested, a baby! Me, a father! I can't deny it was something I was thinking about. I knew that my parents would hate the idea of me leaving this world with nobody to carry on my family name. But, I don't want to leave her with the responsibility of a child for the rest of her life without any help...although this reminds me of something..the child can wait.

"Lizzy, I remember you made a deal with the angel angela, I know that angels don't eat the souls of humans, so what is your deal?"

Lizzy's POV

I was wondering when he would ask that question. I was hoping it would not be now though.

"Well you see, angels need purity to survive, and one thing they get to do when the complete a contract is eat the purity out of a person. This means that I will no longer be a sweet girl but rather a mature adult without the ability to cry."

I was hoping that he would try and make me feel better about our situation and we could go back to talking about my biggest dream, carrying his child.

"Liz, I would have hopped you would come to me if you ever had a problem with someone, but because you made your deal with Ashley, I will remain someone who will protect you from the sidelines. Me and Sebastian will help you if ever needed and I will try to make the last few months we have together romantic, fun and full of sex!"

I laughed at his comment and started blushing as I leaned in to kiss him again. When our lips met I let out a small moan at the way our lips fit together perfectly. But I knew I had to let go and get ready for my meeting with the earl Alois Trancy.

Ciel's POV

As she pulled away I suddenly remembered her idea about having a child and blushed.

"I know you need to go, but I want to see you later, I need to talk to you about this idea you have for children."

She smiled sweetly at me and leaned in for a quick peck then got up.

"By baby, Ill see you later."

* * *

I promise to upload more soon! R and R PLEASE!


End file.
